The present invention relates to a tool kit for holding hexagonal wrenches of various specifications and particularly to a composite rotary tool kit for holding a plurality of hand tools of different specifications on an integrated string and is turnable for retrieving of the hand tools.
A conventional hand tool kit for holding hexagonal wrenches such as the one shown in FIG. 1 mainly includes a box 5 which has a plurality of insert holes 51 formed on one side to hold hexagonal wrenches 6 of different specifications. It allows multiple pieces of hexagonal wrenches 6 of different sizes to be held together in the box 5 so that users may select any one required to fasten or unfasten the bolt head of various hexagonal cavities. However, the hexagonal wrenches 6 of different sizes are held on the box 5 in the same direction. To fetch any one of them when in use often is interfered by the neighboring wrenches. This is especially troublesome for retrieving the wrenches of a smaller size because the bigger wrenches on the neighborhood often hinder the retrieval activities.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a composite rotary tool kit that has a connecting element to fasten a plurality of coupling units together. Each coupling unit has a body which has a periphery extending to form a housing duct to receive a hexagonal wrench. The coupling unit has one side formed a stepwise slip-resisting section which has a peripheral surface with a plurality of ridges to couple with a latch unit located in the body. Thus it can hold hand tools of different specifications. Moreover, the coupling units may be turned to facilitate retrieval of the hand tools.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.